The Dreamstone
by Dooly
Summary: Fifth and Final Chapter: A Surprise Ending.
1. Default Chapter

The Dreamstone  
  
The Powerpuff Girls and related characters are owned by Cartoon Network. The Dreamstone is based on the stones from the Science Fiction novel "Memory Wire" by Robert Charles Wilson.  
  
Chapter 1 – It's mostly about a rock. A really mysterious one.  
  
"Professor, did you see? It's here!" Blossom called excitedly, waving the Townsville Times in her father's face.  
  
Professor Utonium smiled, sharing his pink-eyed daughter's enthusiasm. "I was just catching up on the newest articles on it in 'Rock On: Geology Quarterly'. I'm going to be conducting the investigation on it next week, you know!"  
  
Bubbles looked up from the video game she was playing with Buttercup. "What is it, Professor?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Read for yourself," Blossom answered for him, shoving the newspaper in her sister's face.  
  
Bubbles squinted as she looked closely at the headlines, causing the Professor to worry, not for the first time, that the corrective laser eye surgery that she had accidentally performed on herself was perhaps not as effective as he had hoped.  
  
"Dreamstone on display at Townsville Museum – oh, that," she said indifferently, and returned to her game.  
  
"What, that's all you have to say about it?" Blossom looked furiously at her sisters. "It's probably the most important scientific discovery of the century, and you're still sitting their playing video games?"  
  
"Aw, what's so important about a stupid old rock?" asked Buttercup disdainfully, pressing the button rapidly on the joystick. Woohoo! That's 5 Lucky Captain Rabbit Kings shot down in a row! Extra life!"  
  
"Listen to this!" Blossom brought the newspaper up and began to read:  
  
"Geologists in South America recently uncovered a unique stone from the Amazon Basin. Thought to be the remainder of an age-old meteor impact, the stone's atomic structure is unlike any currently known on earth. Touching the stone has been found to bring about a trance-like state in humans and animals alike. Many report that during this trance they experience lucid memories from their past, almost as if they where reliving the moments over again. Others believe that they can even experience memories of past lives, or of their friends and families. Many UFO enthusiasts are citing the stone as proof of intelligent life on other planets (not that we in Townsville need any further proof of that!).  
  
"That's for sure!" Bubbles interjected, recalling the numerous times she and her sisters had fought aliens in the past. She and Buttercup had paused their game, and were listening with greater interest to Blossom.  
  
Blossom continued, "The dreamstone has been brought to Townsville to be studied at the highly respected 'Centre for Scientific Investigation of Unusual Substances',  
  
Here, the Professor beamed at hearing his place of work mentioned so positively.  
  
"but will be on display at Townsville Museum during the weekend. For a variety of security and safety reasons, no-one will be allowed to come in physical contact with the stone."  
  
As she read this last piece of information, Blossom's face fell. "Oh Professor, I wanted to touch the stone! Maybe I could see if I was a warrior princess in my past life."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe I was a Ponypuff Princess!" Bubbles chimed in.  
  
"Now girls, don't believe everything you read in the paper!" the Professor lectured. "My current theory is that the stone is infused with a topical chemical which enters the human body through physical contact, which travel through the bloodstream to the brain, affecting the neurotransmitters in such a way as to produce hallucinations composed of information taken from the individual's long term memory."  
  
"Huh?" All three girls looked up at their father in blank confusion.  
  
"Err.. I mean, it makes you see things involving your past. But you wouldn't be reliving memories, and certainly not memories of past lives. You would just be making up stories about what you think your past was like.  
  
"Still, I wish we could touch the stone," sighed Bubbles. "Maybe we could think about the first time we met you, Professor! And when I first got Octi!"  
  
The Professor looked touched, but replied "Why Bubbles, I'm surprised at you! You're luckier than most of us; I can't even remember my birth! You should know you can relive those memories any time you want. Just use your imagination!"  
  
"It's not the same, though!" Bubbles protested. I can see it in my mind, but I can't smell the smoke from the explosion, or feel or the air on my skin for the first time, or get surprised when you tell me my name-"  
  
"Well, maybe not, but you can feel this!" the Professor caught up his daughter and began tickling her remorselessly, despite her high pitched squeals of protest.  
  
"So, can we go see the stone, Professor?" asked Blossom impatiently.  
  
The Professor looked doubtful. "I don't know, I've got a lot of work to do to prepare for Monday."  
  
"Study, study, study, that's all you do!" groaned Buttercup. "You're as bad as Blossom!"  
  
"Hey!" Blossom glared at her green-eyed sister, who stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Yeah, when's the last time we did anything together?" protested Bubbles, still embraced by the Professor's arms.  
  
The Professor reconsidered "Well, I guess we could use a little quality family time. Let's go!" He caught up his car keys, and the four of them headed towards the door.  
  
Bzzz bzzzz bzzzzz!  
  
"Oh, man!" Blossom said irritably. She went to pick up the hotline.  
  
"Typical! said Buttercup kicking the wall in disgust. She sighed. "I'm so bushed today. Can't the stupid bad guys wait take a break now and then?"  
  
The Professor looked at her in astonishment, and with some concern. Bubbles and Blossom had occasionally complained of tiredness over the last few weeks, but the complaints had ceased after he mentioned the possibility of an earlier bedtime. He had thought that perhaps they were just rebelling a bit at the extra work required of them as the town's protectors. To hear Buttercup protest about a chance to fight crime, however, made him consider that there was something a little more serious wrong with the girls. He decided he should schedule a time to conduct an in-depth physical check-up of the Powerpuffs in the near future.  
  
"What's that Mayor? No way! Ok, we're on it!" Blossom slammed down the receiver. "Mojo Jojo's stolen the Dreamstone!"  
  
"Yay!" Bubbles said, twirling around. "We're going to see the Dreamstone!" She paused, looking towards at the Professor. "Umm, do you want to come?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
The Professor thought back to his previous encounters with Mojo. "No, no that's ok. You girls go on and have fun! Family togetherness will have to wait for another time!"  
  
"Wait, girls!" The Powerpuffs had started to streak away, but the Professor's urgent cry called them back. "Please, whatever you do, don't touch the stone! We don't know enough about it yet, it could be very dangerous!"  
  
"Ok Professor, we won't!" said Blossom brightly, and the three of them flew off towards Mojo's lair.  
  
********  
  
Crash! Three small forms made three rather large holes in the roof of the volcano-top observatory.  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
"Mojo-"  
  
"Jo- oh!" Bubbles broke off her traditional salutation to her arch-enemy as she surveyed the scene in front of her.  
  
The Dreamstone, a rather ordinary looking gray and brown mottled rock about the size of a fist, was resting on a table in the centre of the room. Mojo stood facing it, his eyes wide, arms hanging limply by his side. He did not seem to have registered the Powerpuff's arrival.  
  
"I guess he touched it," concluded Bubbles.  
  
"Careful! It could be a trick!" Blossom slowly approached the monkey's still figure. When he did not move, she waved her arm rapidly in front of his face. "Hey, Mojo! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Want me to wake him up?" Buttercup asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"Shh, Buttercup, I-"  
  
"You are here for the dreamstone."  
  
The three sisters whirled around and stared at Mojo. "You are here for the dreamstone." He repeated.  
  
"That's right Mojo! You've stolen a valuable scientific artefact, and we're here to insure its return to the people of America!" Blossom said righteously.  
  
"Take it. I don't need it anymore." Mojo turned and walked away from the girls and the stone.  
  
"Oh no, don't think you can get away that easily!" Buttercup called after him.  
  
Mojo continued walking away. "You have got what you came for, now leave!" a trace of irritability could be heard in his voice.  
  
Blossom considered the situation. "Well, I guess since the stone isn't damaged, and you're willing to release it to the proper authorities, we can let you go. This time."  
  
"Yeah, but you better not try anything funny, or else!" Buttercup added.  
  
Mojo walked through a door at the back of room and closed it behind him.  
  
"Do you think we should follow him?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Nah, he really seemed out of it. I wonder what the stone did to him?" Blossom turned to observe the rock sitting on the table. "It sure doesn't look like much!"  
  
"Dare you to touch it!" Buttercup taunted Bubbles.  
  
"Uh-uh." Bubbles drew back in fear.  
  
"Buttercup! We promised the Professor we wouldn't, remember?"  
  
"No we didn't, only you did," Buttercup pointed out. "And you didn't actually promise, you just said you wouldn't."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. We're still not supposed to touch it."  
  
"Sure, you're just scared."  
  
"Oh, no, don't think that reverse psychology is going to work on me, sister!"  
  
"I'm not using any psychology, I'm just stating a fact. Here we are with superpowers better than anyone at the AWSM, we've fought off aliens and robots from space a whole bunch of times, we've survived nearly getting all the chemical X sucked outta us, and you won't to touch a little piece of rock?"  
  
"But the Professor-"  
  
"Aw, He's just being overprotective. Remember Dynamo?"  
  
"Well, that's true," Blossom said doubtfully. "I guess one quick touch wouldn't hurt."  
  
"C'mon", Buttercup urged, "Let's all touch it together. On the count of three, ok?"  
  
Her sisters nodded their agreement.  
  
"One, two-" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! After reading yours, Hairy Gregory, I wonder if I should make an alternate story using some of your ideas! Mojo did have his reasons for stealing the stone, but they will probably not be that essential to the story as I have it worked out now. You are right that Blossom should have been wary of a trap, but in some cases I feel the girls tend to be overconfident of their abilities (not surprisingly, since many villains they face are not much of a challenge for them), and this was one of those times.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Professor!"  
  
As Utonium turned from his work to greet his daughters, his expression changed from contentment to astonishment.  
  
Instead of the usual excited smiles and stories about their latest adventure, he was shocked to see the girls sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming from their eyes. He held out his arms to them, but they stopped inches away, and sank slowly to the ground.  
  
"Oh Professor, it's awful!"  
  
"We're horrible people"  
  
"We didn't know!"  
  
"Oh, my poor babies!" the Professor leaned forward and caught all of his girls up in his embrace, which they returned, clinging to him with much of their considerable strength. "Who told you these awful things?" he asked, frowning.  
  
Blossom finally managed to break off her sobs, and turned her tear-streaked face up to the Professor's. "No-one told us, Professor, we saw it for ourselves!"  
  
"We touched the Dreamstone, just for a second, even though you said we weren't s'posed to," Bubbles added in a chocked voice. "We're sorry!"  
  
The Professor looked somewhat relieved. "Girls, remember what I told you about the stone! The things you see in it aren't real! They're just figments of."  
  
"But Professor!" interrupted Blossom. "This was real! We felt - no, lived - other people's memories. It was like we were inside all of the robbers and bad guys we've ever caught. We felt how scared they were when we came after them, and the pain - we've never felt so much! It must be awful not to be a superhero, to be able to be hurt so easily. How do you stand it, Professor?"  
  
"And they hate us so much!" sobbed Bubbles. "They think we're bad!"  
  
"Girls, listen to yourselves! Think who you're talking about! Did those crooks ever care about how you felt?"  
  
"No," Blossom replied, "but Professor-"  
  
"Did they hesitate to hurt other innocent citizens, or to shoot at you?" the Professor continued. "Those people are just plain bad! They deserve what they get!"  
  
"But some of them weren't bad, Professor! Some of them just needed money," Blossom said, wiping her eyes. "And some people weren't even trying to do anything bad, like Rainbow or Big Billy, but we were too muh-mad at them to care."  
  
"Well, there are other ways of making money than terrorizing innocent citizens! You girls would never do such things if you needed-" he trailed off, thinking of a couple of times when his daughters had been less than scrupulously honest in acquiring what they wanted. He tried a different tact.  
  
"Listen, think about what Townsville would be like if you weren't here? Sure, you've made a few mistakes, and you're a little - overenthusiastic in your duties occasionally, but think of all of the people you've saved from being robbed, or hurt, or worse!"  
  
"That's true, Professor," Blossom said, eyes downcast.  
  
"But it still feels bad," Bubbles added dejectedly.  
  
Buttercup had remained silent during the entire conversation. She turned and looked at the Professor. The sadness in her eyes was more than he could bear.  
  
He knelt down and placed the girls gently on the floor. "You girls have obviously been under a lot of stress lately. I think you need to take a break from crimefighting."  
  
Blossom spoke slowly. "Professor - I'm not sure if we can do it anymore. Ever. I mean, when I think of stopping criminals, all I can see is the times when we hurt people when we didn't have to, sometimes innocent people. Other superheroes never do that. Maybe - maybe we should stop. Let some other superhero come to Townsville."  
  
"Oh, Blossom, please don't say that! You three are the best heroes I know. Why, the people here love you! See?" The Professor gestured to a framed newspaper clipping on the wall with the headline 'Townsville Loves the Powerpuff Girls!'. "Just rest for a few days. I'll call the Mayor - and Miss Bellum of course! - And tell them to hold off calling you unless there's a real emergency. I think the police can handle any purse- snatchers or robberies for a little while."  
  
Blossom smiled weakly at him. "Thanks Professor, I guess we could use some time to think over things."  
  
The Professor placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to think too much, though! Try to relax and enjoy yourselves. Actually, I've got something for you that might help!" He went to the closet and pulled out a colourful videocassette that had been concealed under some bedding (He had been saving it for their birthday, but decided that the events of the day warranted giving it to them early).  
  
"Yay, the TV Puppet Pals Movie!" Bubbles cheered, sounding almost like her old self. Even Buttercup perked up a bit at the sight of the video.  
  
"I know you girls were disappointed that we never managed to see the whole movie at the theatre. Now you can watch it as many times as you want at home!"  
  
"Will you watch it with us, Professor?" all three chorused.  
  
"Maybe later, girls." Noticing the look of disappointment on their faces, he hastened to add, "I've got to see go and see someone about the - uh - about my work. I'll buy some popcorn and drinks on my way back, though, and it'll be almost like we're in the theatre!"  
  
"OK, Professor! Come back soon!" Bubbles sniffled, smiling through her tears. They waved as he headed to the front door.  
  
Utonium sighed with worry as he pulled out of the driveway. He thought about his little girls; so young, yet with so great a responsibility. It was a wonder they didn't display signs of stress more often. Their natural cheerfulness and enthusiasm seemed to let them come through harrowing battles without ill effect. Perhaps, though, they suffered from more anxiety than they normally let on.  
  
"Well, I know what set off today's incident," the Professor thought angrily, remembering his daughter's recapitulation of their encounter with the Dreamstone, "It was brought on by more than a little stress. I don't believe those horrible things the girls saw today had anything to do with that piece of rock! Even if it can somehow convey memories, why would they see other people's before their own? And why only criminals? It's not logical! Someone or something is deliberately trying to hurt my little angels. And I bet I know who!"  
  
Turning sharply at the corner, Utonium sped away resolutely. 


	3. Chapter 3

Good guess, Starship Gazer! Thanks for the lengthy review, Tonifranz. I agree that given the girls' powers and relative lack of guidance (when they are out crimefighting, anyway), it is not surprising that they sometimes abuse their position, usually unconsciously. Also, since they have been superheroes almost since they were born, they consider their way of life normal. As for instinct, I have sometimes wondered if the Chemical X in their system is responsible for their aggressive tendencies (it seems to cause aggression in most people who come in contact with it), and the other ingredients (and good influences like the Professor and Ms. Keane) help to balance out their personalities. That's only a guess, though.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Professor burst through the door of Him's suburban residence, and strode into the red-tinted living room. The demon was lying on his sofa, watching the local news station on the television.  
  
"Ah, Professor Utonium! Come to watch the news with me? So much talk of despair and death always makes me feel SO INVIGORATED!" He stretched out his long, leather clad legs casually.  
  
The Professor's face was red with anger. He glared at the demon, and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Don't play dumb, Him! You stay away from my daughters!"  
  
"I suppose this visit has to do with their little Dreamstone episode?" Him asked lazily.  
  
"Aha! So you admit it!" the Professor said angrily. "I knew this had all the makings of one of your evil schemes."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing to do with me," replied the demon nonchalantly.  
  
"What! Then how did you -?"  
  
"Split screen TV," Him gestured to the screen in front of him: in one half the news continued to play; in the other, the Powerpuff Girls were seen sitting together in silence in their living room, heads bowed, Bubbles crying quietly. "I like to keep up with these things, you know. When I felt all of those emotional emanations from your girls, my curiosity simply got the better of me!"  
  
The Professor's frowned. "Well, even if you aren't involved - and I don't see much reason to believe you - that stone does your work!"  
  
Him laughed shrilly. "Oh, John, do you really think that stone is any more an instrument of the devil than a regular piece of rock, or a musical instrument, or sugar candy? Nearly anything can be used to cause suffering in this world, you know!"  
  
"A regular rock doesn't distort the truth!" the Professor protested. "My daughters have done so much good in this world, and yet all that thing showed them was the memories crooks have of the things they've done wrong!"  
  
"True," Him pondered, rubbing his goatee with his claw. "From what I have learned about this stone in my lifetime, recent memories connected with strong emotions are the ones that are the easiest to experience. I expect that many criminals have quite strong feelings when they see your girls after them."  
  
Becoming more animated, Him started to float above his couch, drifting closer to the Professor. "And, after they are put away, those men and women have lots of time to dwell on those memories; how the Powerpuff Girls defeated them, humiliated them, incarcerated them; lots of time to develop a GOOD, UNHEALTHY HATRED of your little darlings!"  
  
The Professor resisted the urge to back away. "Love is the strongest feeling," he replied with conviction. "If my girls were to experience the most emotional memories others have of them, they would first see all of the wonderful times I've had since we became a family!"  
  
"Maybe so, but perhaps the girls have not been your focus of attention recently. Perhaps your mind has been occupied with other things - your job, the rent, what to make for dinner, that annoying little man in your office who keeps misfiling your papers - "  
  
The Professor felt his cheeks flushing guiltily. "No!" he thought, Him is just trying to trick me! I will not let him get the better of me!"  
  
Aloud, he said, "Have you touched the stone, then, Him? I'm sure you'd get a kick out of all of the memories people have about you!"  
  
"Me? Why Professor, I'm surprised at you! I have no need of such crude technology to feel the thoughts and emotions of those around me! Why, it is one of my most essential powers - if I didn't know when people felt anger or fear or hate, I would not be ABLE TO GORGE ON those wonderful emotions!"  
  
Utonium recoiled. "Why are you telling me this, Him?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You're an intelligent man, Professor, I guess I thought you had figured it out by now for yourself. Anyhow, I'm not bothered by anyone knowing my little secrets!" Him smiled sweetly. "I know the NATURE OF HUMANKIND!"  
  
Feeling a sudden overwhelming tiredness, the Professor turned away from Him. "I'm wasting my time here," he thought wearily. "What was I thinking? I should be at home with my family."  
  
"And how about you? Have you touched the stone?" Him asked.  
  
Giving no response, the Professor began making his way out of the room.  
  
"What's the matter, John?" Him called after the man. "Afraid you'll feel the pain of someone you've hurt? Remember something you wish you hadn't done? Or perhaps something that you wish you had?"  
  
Rubbing his cheek, the Professor continued striding towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and Professor-" here Him's voice was nearly a whisper. The Professor turned around, and gaped at what he saw; where the transvestite demon had been floating there was now a huge, writhing tentacled monster, a jumble of eyes and gaping mouths and snapping claws.  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN ME?" the creature rasped "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DEPTH, LITTLE MAN-" Oozing tentacles slowly crept along the hall, twisting and writhing towards him.  
  
Gasping, the Professor turned and fled from the horror, rushing through the front door and slamming it loudly behind him.  
  
"Oh, I do so love doing that!" Him cackled in delight, returning to his standard from. "What a grand day it's been! I think I'll celebrate with a nice bath and a hot fudge sundae!"  
  
********  
  
Outside, the Professor shakily got into his car. He did not start up the engine immediately, though. He paused, hands on the wheel, thinking about Him's words: "Afraid you'll remember something you wish you hadn't done? Or perhaps something that you wish you had?"  
  
The Professor's thoughts drifted back unwillingly to a certain day before the girls had been created, and a certain memory which he had tried to hide away from himself came unbidden to his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was less than a year before the day of the Powerpuff's creation. At the time, Utonium was one of several scientists primarily responsible for a new substance that was under investigation at the centre, the mysterious liquid known as "Chemical X". Engrossed in his research, Utonium would often spend late hours at work or in his newly built basement laboratory, conducting experiments and recording his findings. One evening, as he was attempting an especially delicate procedure, the phone began ringing. He ignored it at first, but after about 20 rings he finally gave in and picked up.  
  
"Yes?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Johnny? Is that you?" a thin, wavering voice on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"Oh, hello, Mother! Sorry I took so long to answer the phone. I'm pretty busy with work right now, you know!"  
  
"Oh yes, you're a good boy! Always working so hard! Why, I was just talking to Jenny down at the hairstyling place; you know, where I go every month to get my hair done; and she was asking about you. I told her about that new paper you had published on Chemical Y or whatever it's called, and she told me about how her son is taking Biology at Citiesville University. You knew that she had a son, didn't you? Well, anyway-"  
  
Utonium sighed inwardly. His mother always seemed to call at the most inopportune times, and to tell him about every mundane occurrence that happened in her life. His eyes drifted back to the notes he'd written regarding his most recent experiment until a change in the tone of her voice brought him back.  
  
"Do you think you'll be coming home for Thanksgiving, dear? You promised you would!"  
  
"Gee Mom, I don't know. I've got a lot of research still to do." Utonium twirled the phone cord impatiently.  
  
"Oh Johnny, It's been such a long time. You work so hard - surely you can make a little time to come and see me? I'm making my homemade cranberry sauce, I know how you always loved that when you were a boy!"  
  
"I still love it, Mother! But I'm afraid I really can't take any time off right now. Maybe you can freeze some of it for me, for the next time I make it down."  
  
"Well, alright, I know how important your work is." His mother sounded disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be sure to make it back home soon. By Christmas for sure!"  
  
Her voice brightened. "That would be wonderful! Well, I mustn't keep you from your research! It's been nice talking to you, Johnny."  
  
"Yes Mom, you too!" he replied, and hung up the phone, his mind already back on his work.  
  
His mother, never in the best of health, had died the day after Thanksgiving of a stroke.  
  
Utonium had taken time off work then; her only living relative, he had flown up North to his childhood home and made the funeral arrangements. He found the frozen cranberry sauce in the basement freezer, but couldn't bring himself to eat it. He stayed only a few days before heading back to Townsville, where he attempted to lose himself in his work. In July of the next summer, he created the Powerpuff Girls, who helped to ward off the loneliness that had taken over his life.  
  
"I really have to make an effort to spend more time with the girls," he thought. He started up the car, and headed back to Pokey Oaks.  
  
****  
  
"Girls, I'm home!" The Professor managed to open the front door despite the armload of junk food he had bought to share with his daughters. He headed into the living room, expecting to see the girls engrossed in their new Puppet Pals video. The room was deserted.  
  
"Girls?" Dropping the food on the coffee table, Utonium headed up to the Powerpuff's bedroom and looked around, but to no avail.  
  
"Blossom - Buttercup - Bubbles - Girls!" the panic grew in the Professor's voice as he went from room to room, hunting for his children in vain. An uneasy thought as to their possible location kept coming into his mind, but he pushed it back and concentrated on his search.  
  
He had exhausted all of the areas the Powerpuffs frequented - the house, the yard, Robin's house, the park, the Mayor's office: the girls were nowhere to be found.  
  
Finally, he knew what he had to do. Donning his powersuit, he headed over to Mojo Jojo's observatory at top speed. One well placed kick and he burst through Mojo's reinforced steel door.  
  
"Girls!" Utonium ran into the main room of the lair quickly, hoping to take Mojo by surprise if he was up to anything. The demented simian was nowhere in sight. The Professor was not much relieved, however; his earlier fears were confirmed. In the middle of the room, the Powerpuff Girls sat around a small lump of brownish-grey stone, each with one hand placed on it. They did not notice their father's arrival. They seemed to be in a trance, their eyes vacant. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, Starship Gazer and Hairy Gregory, and your other reviews, too. This chapter will answer some of your questions, but probably not all of them! Thanks also to everyone else who took the time to read and review the story, feedback is always appreciated.  
  
I would also like to recommend Robert Charles Wilson (whose book gave me the idea for the Dreamstone) to anyone who likes Science Fiction or Fantasy, especially his books "The Harvest" and "Darwinia".  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Holding back his panic, the Professor rushed over to the girls, and carefully removed their hands from the stone. He covered the artefact with a nearby Persian carpet, blocking it from view.  
  
He returned to his daughters, and shook them gently. "Blossom? Bubbles? Buttercup? It's OK, girls, I'm here for you. Oh, please wake up!"  
  
The Powerpuffs began moving groggily, as if they had just woken from a long sleep. "Professor?"  
  
The Professor sighed in relief. "My little angels! Thank God you're ok!"  
  
The girls smiled and flew into their father's welcome embrace.  
  
"We're sorry we scared you, Professor," said Buttercup. "But we had to come back, to use the stone again. We just had to see if some people had good memories of us, too!"  
  
"Well, I hope this time you saw some of my memories, and how much I love being with you," the Professor said anxiously.  
  
Bubbles squeezed him tightly. "Oh Professor, we didn't hafta see that! We know you love us!"  
  
Blossom smiled. "But we did see different things this time - nice things!"  
  
"We lived the memories of people we saved from getting shot, and saw how happy their families were," said Buttercup.  
  
"And we know how safe we make everyone in Townsville feel when they see us," said Bubbles.  
  
"You see, girls? Everyone knows how wonderful you are!" the Professor responded happily.  
  
"But that's not all we saw," said Bubbles. "We also remembered when we were born!"  
  
The Professor beamed at her. "Then your wish came true!"  
  
"That's not it," cut in Buttercup impatiently. "We remembered what we were before we were born!"  
  
Utonium looked confused. "Why, before you were born you were merely chemicals, and ingredients - very special ingredients, of course!" he hastened to add.  
  
"No, Professor," Blossom shook her head. "We came from another place - a place not like Townsville, or Citiesville, or anywhere else we've ever been to!"  
  
"We were different then - we were only one thing, not three, and we weren't a girl. We were something different- like a ghost or umm. an amoeba!" added Buttercup.  
  
"It wasn't a nice world; it was cold and dark. And it was just us, drifting around, with some other meobas or whatever they are," said Bubbles, shivering.  
  
"Do you really believe what you saw is true?" the Professor asked, astonished.  
  
Blossom nodded. "That's why we can share dreams and stuff, because we're all really one person. You helped us come here, with the explosion in your laboratory. It formed a gateway that we could enter this world through. But, we had to take a new shape in order to survive in this world. We stopped being what we used to be, and took the forms of what you wanted; perfect little girls!"  
  
"That can't be true - I'm so happy I have you, but I was only thinking of one little girl!"  
  
"Maybe you only thought you would make one girl, but in your head, you thought of three, based on the three ingredients you made us from."  
  
"Sugar,"  
  
"Spice,"  
  
"And everything nice!"  
  
Blossom continued the story. "You thought about what little girls made from each ingredient would look like and act like. We used the atoms from the concoction, but changed them around to form new bodies. We didn't know what we should be like when we came to this world, so we took the shapes from your mind. That's why we don't have noses, or fingers, like other people; the girls you imagined weren't clearly defined - they were more like symbols of girls."  
  
"And of course, the Chemical X gave us superpowers!" Buttercup added proudly.  
  
The Professor listened with growing fascination. Despite his concerns about the girls' safety, his scientific curiosity had begun to get the better of him. "Wow, this is amazing! With this stone's powers, and your origin's, humankind will have the chance to learn about other dimensions! And I bet we haven't even scratched the surface of its possibilities!"  
  
"But- there's a problem, Professor." said Bubbles uneasily.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, we're supposed to be only one person. It's really hard for us to be three different girls all at the same time!"  
  
"Well, you've done a good job at it so far!" he replied cheerfully.  
  
Buttercup spoke up. "It wasn't so hard at first. But the longer we stay apart, the weaker we're getting. That's why Bubbles is losing her vision. And why we're not growing as much as normal kids."  
  
"And, if we stay apart too long, we might 'splode, like the Rowdyruff Boys did!" Bubbles concluded solemnly.  
  
The Professor felt numb; so many revelations in such a short time, and now it seemed that he might lose the girls after all. "That's terrible! Is there anything I can do to help you stabilize?"  
  
"It's ok, Professor!" said Bubbles, smiling reassuringly. "We know what to do. We have to become whole again!"  
  
"You - you're going back? Oh, but girls, I love you so much. What will I ever do without you?" Tears welled up in Professor Utonium's eyes.  
  
Buttercup put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry Professor. We love you too! We would never leave you - we're staying! We'll just be one person instead of three."  
  
"Just think of all the money you'll save on food!" put in Bubbles brightly.  
  
Blossom shifted uneasily. "Professor, I know this is going to be a little hard for you, but I think we should really do this as soon as possible. While the knowledge is still fresh in our minds. Um - do you want to say goodbye, or something?"  
  
The Professor tried to clear his whirling head. Could any of this be really happening? Maybe what the girls saw had only been more illusions and lies. But what if it wasn't? Would it be worth the risk of losing his daughters in order to keep them from changing into - something else? He looked into the three pairs of eyes looking up at him. The Powerpuffs had never looked so sure of themselves, so calm.  
  
For a long time, Professor Utonium gazed at his three daughters. He studied each one, trying to burn what made them special to him into his memory. Then, with a sigh, he let them go. "Ok girls, do what you have to do."  
  
The three formed a circle and held each other's hands. "You'd better stand back, Professor." Blossom warned.  
  
Never turning, the Professor backed towards the far wall of the observatory.  
  
An aura formed around the three Powerpuffs. First, the trademark colours were obvious around each girl, but the colours rapidly blended into each other, becoming progressively brighter as they intermingled. The Professor had to squint to make out the individual forms of his daughters. Within minutes, a dome of blinding white light covered the girls, causing the Professor to close his eyes in pain.  
  
When he opened them, the aura and the three girls were gone. In their place was a rather ordinary looking little girl. She had brown eyes and hair, and was wearing a yellow dress and hair bow. She did not resemble a Powerpuff Girl: she had a nose, ears, hands and feet. Her eyes, although large, were not unnaturally so. She stepped forward. "Professor? I'm finished."  
  
The Professor smiled weakly. "Yes, I can see that. Well, I guess we should go home, uhhh - what should I call you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm your little girl, you decide!" She smiled warmly and put her hand in his. "Oh, but Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Not another B name!"  
  
********  
  
Two weeks later, Professor Utonium sat at his kitchen table, looking out at his daughter, Jennifer, playing in the backyard with a friend. He had just returned with them from an excursion to the local park - he made a concerted effort to spend some time every day with his 'new' child. It had meant relinquishing some of his teaching hours at the Community College, but the cut in pay was more than paid back by the extra time he had to enjoy being with her.  
  
She had adjusted quickly to the change, fitting in with her old friends at school, and continuing her daily routine of crime fighting. Although many in Townsville had worried that one girl would not be enough to keep the monsters and criminals at bay, the new Powerpuff had shown that she was just as capable as her former selves of super heroic activities. In fact, joining seemed to have intensified her normal powers such as strength and laser vision to a much higher level, and she was displaying new powers on almost a weekly basis. Just two days ago, she had shown the Professor how she could clear the table without lifting a finger, the plates and cutlery floating into the kitchen with only slight concentration from the Powerpuff.  
  
Townsville was further relieved that one of the main troublemakers in town, the mutant chimpanzee Mojo Jojo, seemed to have moved on. The day after he stole the Dreamstone, he was seen leaving town, and had not been heard of since.  
  
The Professor, however, had not had such an easy time of it. He loved his new daughter, and was trying harder than ever to be a good father. But it seemed so much quieter in the house without the triplet girls with their distinctive personalities that he had grown to love so much. He consoled himself with the glimmers of the Powerpuff's former selves that he could see in Jennifer: the Buttercup gleam she got in her eye when she hit him with a well placed water balloon; the Bubbles-like joy with which she played with anything cute and furry, and the pride she had in bringing home A's from school, much like Blossom used to have.  
  
He smiled fondly as he thought about all of the new memories he was creating with Jennifer. Then he looked back at his work on the table; a brown and grey mottled lump of rock lay among the papers. He had put in a request at the centre to take the Dreamstone home for further research during the weekend. They had readily acquiesced, knowing his reputation as a brilliant scientist. However, despite his interest, Utonium had brought home the artefact for another purpose.  
  
The Professor studied the rock intently for a while. "I think it's time I said good-bye to Mom," he said quietly to himself. Gathering his nerve, he reached out his hand towards the stone.  
  
The End  
  
a/n: I realize that I did not explain everything that happened; it was my intention to leave things a bit open to interpretation. However, if you do have specific questions or guesses, I don't mind trying to answer them through the review section! 


End file.
